jochuuas_sandcastlefandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Mess of Families/Jo
jo family A powerful Wizarding chaebol family from South Korea, they are best known for their 5-star chain of hotels Altair International and rapidly rising ByulSung Entertainment (involves investment and distribution of international and domestic music). Though having only established themselves more or less than 20 years ago, their impressive rise to fame and power has enabled them to make a name for themselves, even amongst the families who have been in the business for a longer period of time. Within the supernatural world, their reputation is quite different. Their auras are shown to be particularly attractive to supernatural beings, evident by generations of Jos being hunted or bedded by them. In the recent generations, Jo Il-Hoon's grandmother was a dryad and his daughter Jung-Eun is married to Spirit Nymph Song Min-Hyuk. They are closely tied with the Kae family and even managed to snag a share of the even bigger Metaxas family through the marriage of Jo Jae-Kyung and Galatea Metaxas. Other families closely tied with them are Kim, Song, Wen, Liu and Yoon among others. The Metaxas-Jo family the parents galatea The world knew her as the intelligent, sharp-tongued and beautiful fashion designer, model and businesswoman, but Galatea Kyra Metaxas-Jo was much more than that. She was an avid chess player and had a fiery passion for the arts, something that all of her children have inherited from her. As a mother and wife, she was fiercely protective and loving towards her entire family, with a soft spot for the children. Galatea succumbed to the Metaxas family illness on July 12, 2041. jae-kyung Jo Jae-Kyung is the firstborn son and current CEO of the relatively new but rapidly rising Jo Conglomerate. Jae-Kyung is a quiet and calculating man, raised to be a leader with an iron will and hand. Because of his high-end education and natural intelligence, the family business practically flourished when he took over. But around his family, he mellows out. Despite his absences due to his line of work, Jae-Kyung does his best to make up for lost time, whether it be just a day at home or several months' worth of travelling, he does it all for his family. ---- When they met, Galatea was the ex of Sokratis Michelakakis and Jae-Kyung was the best friend/designated protector of Kae Jin-Hee. They were both assigned as co-wedding planners of Sokratis and Jinhee's wedding which, at first, seemed like the worst idea. Galatea and Jaekyung clashed a lot about anything and everything which usually ended with several rounds of Wizard's Chess to determine who wins the debate of the hour. It took them a while, but the two ended up figuring out how much they complete and complement each other. They got married several months after and were gifted with 8 children. the children The Jo-Song family the parents jung-eun & min-hyuk Once the fiery rebel child of the family, Jo Jung-Eun had mellowed out to a headstrong and graceful but terrifying lady. Gifted with a sharp mind signiture of her lineage, she now works at one of the biggest hospitals of the world as their top brain surgeon. Despite her chosen career, her heart lies in the great outdoors, a trait she shares with her husband. She is also known to have a beautiful singing voice which she passed down to her children. A scion of a respected and influential Spirit Nymph clan Song of Jeonju, Song Min-Hyuk is the head of the Department of Psychiatry in the hospital he and his wife work at. Quiet and unassuming, he is the calm currents to his wife's strong rapids. He appears less terrifying but with his natural Spirit Nymph abilities, he holds more secrets about the people around him than he lets on. Though a largely family-oriented man, his busy schedule often limits his time with his family. This urges him to make up for lost time by indulging both his wife and children whenever he is capable which is sadly not that often. ---- Jungeun and Minhyuk met when they were barely 10 when Minhyuk's family chose to celebrate his sister's coming of age celebration at the Seoul branch of Altair International. Jungeun was irritated with the huge crowd because huge crowds mean she wasn't allowed to run amok in the hallways nor was she allowed to eat freely in the kitchens. Minhyuk was in distress because of the huge amalgamation of auras and emotions in one place was too much for his developing Nymphic senses. They found each other hiding in the same empty hotel room and sparked a friendship borne from their fascination with each other. From then on they were inseparable; Minhyuk proved to be exceptional at reigning in Jungeun's rebellious tendencies and Jungeun helped Minhyuk out of his self-imposed shell. Soon they built upon dreams of becoming successful medical professionals and even went to the same medical school together. This connection of theirs didn't go unnoticed by everyone around them and it wasn't long until one of them got tired of their little dancing-around-each-other-and-feelings routine. They married 3 months after they both passed their respective licensure examinations and were soon gifted with 6 beautiful children. the children The Jo-Wen family the parents jin-sol quian-hong the children The Jo-Liu family the parents seo-hyeon Baby-faced Jo Seo-Hyeon is the jade princess of the family, sweet, graceful, intelligent and a bit mischievous. Said to be the prettiest of her siblings and pampered since birth, it's no surprise that she grew up to be one of the most beloved and iconic model-actresses to ever grace the fashion industry. However, she fell from grace at the peak of her career. Seohyeon disappeared from public view, chased away by the negativity that was gnawing at her at every side. When she returned to the public 5 years later, her name was cleared and she rebuilt everything she had lost, even gaining something new such as a husband and children along the way. The trauma still haunts her though, which is why she is now staying under her older brother's protection at Byulsung Entertainment. gui Gui Liu is the estranged son of the notorious Liu family who rejected his family's vast, though illegally acquired, wealth in favour of becoming an actor based in South Korea. A natural at acting, Gui flourished as one of the most popular A-list actors of Magical South Korea and even Muggle South Korea, known for his amazing works, his philanthropy and his positive stand for the LGBT+ community. As famous as he is, he remains a very private person and few people actually know what's going on in his life away from the cameras. He's become notorious in the circle of paparazzi as one of the most elusive celebrities of his time and any pictures taken of him that seems to breach his privacy are taken down as soon as they are put up. This is not only for his own comfort but for his own protection as well. He was heavily involved in helping with the recovery of the victimized artists of the fallen Lunar Crown Entertainment, a feat that was both praised and criticised by the public and the media. ---- Though they were in the same industry, Seohyeon and Gui's interactions were only limited to some dramas and movies that they starred together. The way Gui and Seohyeon formally met wasn't the most ideal of times. Gui's family, the Lius, are big names in China's underground, a very wealthy pureblood supremacist family heavily involved in all things illegal including smugglings, assassinations and the occasional trafficking. They had a hold on many companies in East Asia to use as covers for their operations, one of which was Lunar Crown Entertainment. Seohyeon had signed with Lunar Crown Entertainment, a management company that didn't have any ties with her family name for she wanted to build a legacy by herself. This was a mistake on her part as soon enough the company got embroiled in what was the biggest scandal of that year. An insider had gone and leaked everything Lunar Crown had been doing and is continuing to do in the background, revealing its deepest darkest secrets. When it went down, everyone tied to it including its own artists did as well. The public was outraged with what was revealed to them and didn't discriminate their hate on who was and wasn't actually involved. Seohyeon and a handful of her other coworkers honestly didn't know anything about what their company has been doing, but they were dragged into the mess regardless. The stress of the situation got to most of them, prompting them into retiring from the industry and disappearing from the public's eyes completely. Before any deaths occurred from the chaos, Gui Liu had stepped up and took it upon himself to help them recover. Tirelessly he worked to clear their names wip the children